Far Away
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: They've been apart for far too long. And now, they were reunited, all with a visit. SasuSaku. Oneshot songfic to Far Away by Nickelback.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Far Away by Nickelback (there are a couple parts of the lyrics I cut out; they don't fit, so sorry if you get mad at it not being the whole song).

Far Away

**---Sasuke's POV---**

Man I hate nights in Sound. Especially with Orochimaru liking to sleep next door to me. Although I don't usually show it, I hate it. I don't like the idea of the snake sannin coming into my room for whatever reason he pleased, especially at night when I want to sleep.

Or, in my case, to leave to go to a special place. I told myself I cut my bonds to that place and the people, but there's one main reason why I can't. All because of two people.

Naruto. Sakura.

My teammates. I told myself and them that I cut our bonds, but I didn't. I still remember them. The blonde dobe that drove me crazy with constant "Believe it!s" and his piggish way of eating ramen. I do admit, the last time I saw him, he was surprisingly more mature. Still wearing orange. He loved orange, more than likely because of the fox demon inside of him.

But then there was Sakura. Sakura Haruno. The only person I knew that had unusually pink hair and emerald eyes. She was annoying, but smart and had great chakra control. Some say she had better chakra control than I did, and in some ways I believe it. Yeah, the mighty Uchiha admits that a girl has something better than he did. Like it really matters.

Sakura is the main reason why I couldn't break my bonds. Naruto had a part, but more or less it was Sakura. I guess maybe deep inside I feel guilty about the way I left her. Knocking her out and laying her down on a bench with tears in her eyes wasn't exactly the perfect way to say good bye, but she was getting annoying. Annoying with love. Ugh.

There's something sad about that. Thanks to her and that tinge of guilt, I started to develop feelings for that girl. Ones that I see in my dreams. I see her all alone and teary-eyed, suffering. Ugh. Stupid dreams. Stupid love. In many ways, stupid me.

_This time, This place_

_  
Misused, Mistakes_

_  
Too long too late_

_  
Who was I to make you wait_

Every night I can, I leave Orochimaru's lair and go to Konoha, undetected, and stay outside of Sakura's apartment. I watch her sleep, and see her as she dreams. Inside of me, I want to be with her. To be beside her. To have her in my arms, and tell her...I'm sorry.

_Just one chance_

_  
Just one breath_

_  
Just in case there's just one left_

_  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

**---Sakura's POV---**

"Sasuke...why did you leave? You left us. Naruto...Kakashi-sensei...me. Why did you leave me? I love you. I begged you, but instead...when I woke up, you were gone."

My mind keeps asking questions that would never be answered, affections that would never be returned, and a hole in my heart that would never be healed. Only in my dreams. Always in my dreams. I kept praying and dreaming of Sasuke's return to me. To be in his arms after four years. To hear him say that he loves me. But that was only in my dreams.

_I love you_

_  
I've loved you all along _

_  
I miss you_

_  
Been far away for far too long_

I cry every night as I slept, always finding my pillow to be damp in the morning. In my dreams I cry, so I do so in reality. Why, Sasuke? Why?

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_  
and you'll never go_

_  
Stop breathing if_

_  
I don't see you anymore_

**---Sasuke's POV---**

Tonight. Tonight I'll go in and be next to her. I have to. I have to be near her. I can't just watch from the window anymore. Sakura...I have to see her up close.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_  
Last chance for one last dance_

_  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_  
All of Hell to hold your hand_

If Orochimaru or Kabuto caught me, I know I'll be in deep shit, but I don't care. The thoughts of her are haunting me. The annoying and beautiful pink-hair blossom. Dare I say it, inside, I want her to be mine? Stupid love. But...love is worth pain, I assume. It is, I'm sure, thanks to my damn brother. I loved him once, before he went all psycho. Heh, Itachi and psycho. Funny combination.

_I'd give it all_

_  
I'd give for us_

_  
Give anything, but I won't give up_

_  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

She's sound asleep. The window's opened a bit. Well, I can see she's not much into safety. Then again, that girl can kick anyone's ass if she really wanted to (namely Naruto more often than not). I approach slowly, so I didn't disturb her from her slumber. I even crept into the room. I feel disgusted with myself slightly; here I am, an Uchiha, sneaking into someone's house just to watch them dream.

_That I love you_

_  
I loved you all along _

_  
And I miss you _

_  
Been far away for far too long_

Then again...Sakura wasn't just any person. She was the one I've learned to love.

**---Sakura's POV---**

Did I hear someone come in? No, I couldn't have. It's late in the night. Must be my dreams. My dreams...I hate you. You torment me. Why can't you go away? I guess you can't...you're a part of me. The part that reminds me of Sasuke. The part that makes me hope for his return, for him to love me as I love him.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_  
and you'd never go_

_  
Stop breathing if_

_  
I don't see you anymore_

**---Duo POV---**_  
_

"You've been so far away from me. And I just want to know...do you love me? Do you dream of me? Do you miss me, even in the slightest? I wish I could be by you, to hold you. If only you knew...how much I missed you these four years."

_  
So far away _

_  
So far away_

_  
far away for far too long_

"I want to be with you so much."

**---Normal POV---**__

But you know, you know, you know 

Sasuke knelt down beside Sakura's bed, watching every part of her move in her slumber. The rise and fall of her chest with every breath, the contented look on her face. Everything.

He saw the tears forming and falling from her eyes. Tears of grief and sadness. He became angry at those tears; they marred her cheeks and disturbed her sleep. At least...to him.

_  
I wanted _

_  
I wanted you to stay _

_  
'Cause I needed_

_  
I need to hear you say_

With his hand, he lightly brushed his tanned fingers against her pale white, soft cheek and brushed away the trail the tears were leaving behind. He didn't want to wake her, but he took that risk, all to take away the one thing that made her ugly.

Sakura knew someone was there. Someone was touching her. But to her, it was all in a dream. She never bothered opening her eyes; it would ruin a happy dream.

But then came the light peck of warmth to her lips.

_  
I love you _

_  
I loved you all along _

_  
And I forgive you _

_  
For being away for far too long_

Sasuke couldn't control himself. He had to kiss her. A small brush, a peck rather, on her pink lips. It was another risk he took, one he wanted to take and would deal with no matter what. But he had to. He had to kiss her. It was the last thing he needed to realize something most important.

That he loved her.

_  
So keep breathing _

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_  
Believe it _

_  
Hold on to me,and never let me go_

Sakura's eyes jolted open and her emerald orbs met onyx ones that stared into her, piercing them and sending a shock wave to all parts of her body. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Who she was seeing.

"Sakura."

"Sa-sasuk-ke?"

He nodded, telling her that she wasn't dreaming. That he was real, that he was there. She reached out and touched his face, "It's...it's really you." Sasuke nodded again as she sat up in bed. Tears formed in her eyes again as she tackled him to the floor, herself following on top. "Oh, Sasuke! You've came back! Sasuke!" she cried, her tears soaking his chest. He held her closely, not wanting to let her go.

She lifted her head to look at him. "When did you come back?" she asked softly. He smirked at her. "I come back every night. I'm always here, Sakura. But you just never know it," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm always here, every night, to watch you. I wanted to see you. I wanted to be near you. Although this is the closest we've ever been to each other in so long."

Sakura's eyes dimmed, "So that means by dawn you'll be gone again." Sasuke cupped her cheek, "Yes, but not for too much longer. I decided...to come back permanently. Not yet, but I will in just a short while. Be glad, Sakura. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here."

_  
Keep breathing _

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sasuke...but then...what about Orochimaru, and your brother? What are you going to do?"

"I'll kill Orochimaru. After that, I'll come back. As for Itachi...that can wait for now. But I swear to you, Sakura, that I will kill that man. Right now, my only goal is to kill Orochimaru and come back...for you."

"But when? How long will it take for you to do this? I don't want to wait forever again, Sasuke."

"One week. In one week, I'll return."

_  
Believe it _

_  
hold on to me never let me go_

He stared into her eyes firmly, "One week, Sakura. I promise. But don't tell anyone until then. Once I come back, I'll face my punishment, and then we can be together." Sakura's mouth formed an "o" in surprise by his statement. "Sasuke...did you say we?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes. I've learned that I love you. Stupid love. All because of you." Sakura's eyes welled up again, but Sasuke prevented her from crying by pushing his lips against hers.

Sasuke loved the warmth of her lips against his. He rolled her over so she was on her back, giving him complete control. Sakura didn't mind; she was in heaven. His tongue licked her bottom lip and Sakura gave in, letting his tongue inside for a taste. She tasted like sugar, sweet and satisfying, but left a want for more.

Only when they needed to breathe at last did the kiss end. Sakura's eyes were still wet, but now it was in happiness. "I love you," she whispered against his lips as he moved away. His hands brushed away the hair in her face, which he then noticed was still cut short. He smiled, a true smile, "You look beautiful." Sakura blushed at the compliment.

Then Sasuke's eyes became serious. "Sakura...I have to go. But promise me that in one week you'll wait for me. In one week, we'll be together," he said. Sakura nodded, "I promise."

"Good," he replied, standing up. She stood up with him and followed as he reached the window and opened it to leave. He turned to her and kissed her again. "Good bye for now, Sakura Uchiha," he whispered against her lips. Before she even had a chance to fully grasp his words, he disappeared and headed back towards Sound.__

Keep breathing

_  
hold on to me, never let me go_

"Sakura Uchiha..." she muttered, not believing what Sasuke said. She smiled slightly. "In one week..." she whispered, returning to her bed. She drifted off to sleep eventually, her old dreams becoming far away from reach.


End file.
